


Kurama's Bitch

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Modification, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Rings, Cum Inflation, Dream Sex, Fisting, Knotting, Large Cock, M/M, Piss Inflation, Public Sex, Scent Kink, Sex, Sex Toys, Tail Sex, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Yaoi, beastality, blindfolding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Captivity had left Kyuubi with only two real options to pass the time. Those options being gain power and plan how to torment his vessel. The first was a simple proposition, the second would require his vessel to hit puberty before the ideas became easy. Turned out Naruto was very guy and his dreams were downright filthy. Looking in on them Kyuubi felt idea after idea pop into his head, if he's gonna be stuck inside of Naruto he might as well have some fun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Naruto

**Chapter 01 The Plan.**

**“Day in and day out, years go by...and once more I am sealed inside of a blasted nigen!”** Inside of a dark dank swear, or what looked like one was a massive being. This being was a huge nine tailed dark orange reddish furred fox. This was no normal fox, this as a Kyubi a nine tailed fox known far and wide across the elemental nations as the demon fox, but he had another name one given to him by the creator of Nishu, the father of the fox, foxes name was Kurama the nine tailed fox, strongest of all the tailed beast. The reason for Kurama’s anger was simple once again he had been sealed away inside of human, treated like some sort of toy to be passed around from person to person.

Ever since he had been caught by that blasted Madara Uchiha, he had been sealed in human after human. Never once seeing freedom, never once getting the chance to be free and simply find a place to just be himself and ignore the nigen as they would just fight and kill themselves-much to his and his siblings amusement or at least the most blood thirsty ones. “ **Damn that Madara, damn you Harashima, and most of all.”** Crimson red eyes gleamed, almost glowing with a pure rage, hatred and malice. “ **Damn you Fourth Hokage!”** Howled the massive fox, his mile long majestic tails lashed about smashing into the walls of his cell destroying the interior and causing waves to crash against the wall cell door yet not spreading outward to the rest of the water. Settling down the massive fox hissed as he looked at the damp cold water that surrounded him. Now that he sat there, Kurama began to consider his options his very limited options. Being sealed, meant he was limited to what-and to an annoying lesser extent his host-he could do, one was to gain power. That one was done easily, seeing as how he was created using the most power taken from the Jubi thanks to his father it meant that Kurama had more power than any of his siblings, even if they fought him together it wouldn’t do them any justice as he had power and the brain to back it up. His second option, was one he had not considered doing due to the fact that his first two host had seals that had been far more powerful when it came to limiting him.

But, now he wasn't held down by those damned Uzumaki Chakra Chains, nor did he have fucking metal poles being driven into his body to keep him still. All he had was, a gate and a simple piece of paper. A piece of paper, that limited how much of his Youki he could send into the boys system and would help the boy draw on his power should he so desire. However, there was something Kurama could exploit as thanks to the seal Kurama also had access to not only his host senses, but his mind and body as well. 

With this information, Kurama had been making use of it as he had been able to see and feel all his host would fee, and not even that he could see into his host mind and more importantly his dreams. “ **The fact he’s now hit puberty only helps me.”** Smirked Kurama, as he turned his back to the gate looking at the wall behind him, raising one of his tails he swiped it through the air causing a large wave of water to shoot up along the wall. With a little of his Youki manipulation he managed to have the water condense and form into a large oval like shape, and with another flick of his tail the water hard frozen into a mirror of ice that was completely flawless. “ **Let’s see, what is it your dreaming off little nigen.”**

**~Inside of Naruto’s Dream~**

Naruto looked around in confusion he was in the middle of the village and no one was glaring or insulting him or even making comments under their breath as he moved through the crowd unaware of a large set of glowing red eyes watching him.

Walking slowly Naruto gave a hesitant smile when people smiled at him, years of living had taught him not to just trust anyone who acted nice.

Watching the dream, Kurama rolled his eyes. This was what he dreamed about? Those worthless, insecure, spineless nigen being  _ nice? _ If this was his host dream, then to Kurama it was a nightmare. “ **This is so literally sickening.”** He retched, feeling like he was going to gag. This couldn’t be, he couldn’t have the blond dreaming like this, something had to change. “ **Why don't we change this up.”** Eyes glowing, Kurama began to influence the dream his focus on Naruto and making sure he would notice his current predicament.

Yelping Naruto covered his 10 inch cock with his hands as he stood naked a blush on his cheeks as his trimmed body and fat round ass were left on display for the crowd of people watching him in his dream.

**“And now, let's give him a little nudge.”** Eyes glowing Kurama began to manipulate the dream even more. “ **I want this plan to work, and I won’t let some gaki just getting into puberty to fuck it up.”** He said as he began to take it a step even further. It was then, Naruto’s simple naked dream quickly began to change. At first he was just walking through the village naked, but now he was getting touched, the villagers hands were wandering along his body. Some grazing his shoulder, another would glide down his arms, where as one would gloss over his hips down to his ass one bolder villager even gave his ass a nice hard slap that echoed through the street. Unknown to Naruto, each one of the dream villagers was laced with small amounts of his chakra so that any pleasure that Naruto felt in his dream he would feel in reality. 

Naruto moaned as the men man handled him teasing and working his body, one hand stroking his aching shaft and running their fingers through the pre gathered at the tip of the cock.

Hands touched him, gripping his cock pumping it and squeezing the shaft. Another pair, grabbed his hefty balls rolling them around in the palm and groping them, tugging them down and letting them allowing them to snap back up and swung in the air. Two hands grabbed his ass cheeks, fingers sinking into the round firm bubble like cheeks and tugged them apart exposing the blondes pink anal star as a single finger circled around the puckered entrance and traced alone it slowly pressing against the center but not hard enough to penetrate him.

Unaware Naruto leaned back as the hands rubbed and roamed his body eyes closed in bliss not noticing the red glow centered around his hairless groin.

Kurama watched in joy, to think that he would take to just a few simple touches so easily. “ **This just might be better than I thought.”** Kurama smirked, lips pulling back to show off his fangs.  **“Of course, I won’t let this end so easily.”** More of his Yokai flowed into the dream, but also slowly into the real world Kurama had a plan and he was going to follow through with it and having the blonde cum would put a small wrench in his plans one he had no plans on letting happen. 

Back with Naruto, the hands were all over him. They pinched, pulled, tugged and twisted his nipples, the finger toying with his hole continued to play with it not pressing in but pushing against it like it was trying to thrust into the boys ass but at the same time not trying to. And, the hand stroking his cock continued to jerk him off faster and faster but in the middle of it the hand would slow down and then come to a stop squeezing his cock then pick back up the pace. Back in the real world, the yokai of Kurama began to seep out from the seal and creeped down towards the blondes cock almost like snakes as it nestled itself at the base of his cock and slowly looped itself around the base of his cock and then it started to solidify into a solid shape and that shape was a ring it was a cock ring.

Naruto groaned pre leaking down his shaft in his sleep, normally it would have already soaked the bed but each drop that touched the red cock ring turned red and hardened forming a slowly growing shell entrapping his cock.

That shell around his cock began to change, slowly it began to tighten around Naruto’s cock forming a second skin tracing each digit and vein of skin as it formed. Inside the dream, the hand continued to jerk him off more and more furiously jerking him off as the finger became two, then it became four fingers grasping his hole and pulling it apart to get as another finger rubbed along the now open hole and rubbed along the inner portion of his hole but not fully pushing in. Kurama smirked, watching as the blonde was edged further and further towards his release, chuckling he slowly moved a single tendril of his youki down to Naruto and had it poke into his head. “ **Go on, cum shoot your load like the perverted little fuck you are.”**

Moaning more and more pre joined forming the cage around his cock standing tall from his hairless groin as he tossed from side to side in his sleep the voice egging him on.

“ **You know you’re enjoying it, having someone touch you, play with you, tease you, use you like a little toy.”** Kurama purred. “ **Having their hands all over you, not to mention in you to think the so called future Hokage is nothing more than a nasty little perverted fuck who wants not his villages attention, or their adoration. What he wants is for them to use him like a cheap common whore.”**

Unable to hold back Naruto groaned shooting his load in the dream and sealing his fate in reality.

Outside of the dream, the cage had fully formed around his cock completely sealing it off and ensuring that he would be unable to cum again unless the cage itself was removed-not that it would be for some time. Inside of his cage, Kurama watched all this happen with a twisted grin on his face, his eyes shining with joy. “ **Oh, little nigen if only you knew what awaited you.”**


	2. Chapter 02. Taking It a step further

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't own Naruto

**Chapter 02 Taking it a step further.**

Naruto panted as he laid down on his bed he had spent the day training and now he was tired and ready to sleep all he could hope was that his dream was normal, he still had not told anyone about the thing around his penis or how it seems to be smaller than it should be. Nor, had he told anyone about his dreams, how could he? Every time he went to sleep, he would dream of things, they weren’t bad things no but he wasn’t sure they were good ones either. In those dreams, he would see either the villagers, or his classmates, or others that he knew doing things to him, toying with him, touching places on his body he had never touched before let alone actually thought about touching, and if that wasn’t enough there was the voice. 

By kami, the voice that would be whispering in his ear. Words that were as sinful as possible, words so naughty that he had only ever seen them in those orange books he had seen some women throw out of their houses after catching their husbands/boyfriends/sons reading the books-didn’t help that a lot of his dreams also seemed to take ideas from the books and put him in those situations. No matter what he did, he tried reading something else before bed it didn’t work, he tried staying awake and letting his body knock itself out, nope that failed as well as he would be lulled asleep by that very same voice that would appear in his dreams, it would speak to him in a way that no one had ever spoken to him before and then he’d find himself in his dreams and “wake up” to be found naked and people would start playing with him.

It was truly maddening...and yet some part of Naruto, some small minor part of him whispered to him-not the voice from his dreams- that he loved what was happening to him and he wanted more. The scariest thing about it, he was sure the voice was right.

Closing his eyes Naruto let sleep claim him wondering slightly what he would dream of tonight as his body relaxed and he drifted off he heard the voice chuckled.

Opening his eyes in the dream all Naruto saw was black as he tried to move and found his body bound tight, he could feel the distinct lack of clothes as he wiggled about.

“Now now, no need to move.” A voice, one that was close to him said. “We are only going to run a few short tests.” There was what sounded like a rubber glove being snapped into place, as a cold hand ran all along his body trailing up from his legs, towards his inner thigh briefly grazing over his crotch and moved right along up to his nipples barely paying them any mind. “Now tell me, does this hurt? Or does it feel good?” There was silence, but then he felt something grip his nipples tightly in a pincher like grip and tugged on them, almost pulling them away from his body just to see how far they would stretch.

A strange mixture of a moan, groan and scream spilled out of Naruto’s mouth as his nipples were teased and pulled on even harder it made his bound cock pulse in reality while in his dream it bounced free. 

“Hm, it would seem like your tits are an erogenous zone after all.” They were tugged once more, pulling away from his chest as he tried to pull back only for the person toying with him to twist his nipples roughly giving him the worst purple nurple he had ever gotten. “But they seem to be lacking, they are flat yes but that’s to be expected from a still growing bitch.” Humming, the person let his nipples now red and erect snap back into place. “But, perhaps that can be changed.” He said. “Yes, some alterations are needed and I know just the right ones.” The clamps were removed, but his nipples weren’t left alone as a pair of hands grabbed them and began pulling tugging and twisting them once more. 

Gasping Naruto lifted his body off of whatever he was on as his nipples were pulled about an inch from his body his cock leaking pre because of it.

“Here they are, now this won’t sting...it is gonna hurt.” The hands released his nipples, as there was nothing. But then, there was a stinging sensation in his nipples as something had just pierced right through the skin of his nipples and then something was pinned right there. “Perfect! These should make use of your little tits.” The voice purred, as whatever was clinging to his nipples was grabbed and tugged on pulling his nipples along with it. “These rings look perfect on a bitch like you.”

Naruto moaned in bliss his head spinning from the mixture of pain and pleasure as he panted open mouthed.

The person laughed, tugging and pulling on the rings attached to Naruto’s nipples. “These little rings, will be oh so useful.” Unseen by Naruto, the person smirked as there was a small flush of crimson red energy that was focused directly into his nipples. “And now, lets see if this little surprise works as well as I think.” The man said. “Now, onto more fun.” Suddenly, Naruto’s feet were lifted up and what felt like either feathers or fur began to trail along the soles of his feet to his toes and then downward towards his heels. “They say humans gain pleasure from even the simplest things, let's find out.” Legs propped up even more, there was the sound of something cutting through the air and then that something slapped against his ass.

Naruto howled his cock pulsing before erupting in a spray of white as his nipples also gushed out a heavy dose of milk that wet his chest.

“So it seems I was right.” Chuckled the voice, as the object once more slapped against his ass once more, again, again and again. The blows rained down on his plump bubble like cheeks, slowly turning the once pale mounds as red as blood the echoing sounds of something smacking against skin bounced off the walls. “Look at you, flushed, panting, gasping and moaning like some sort of common whore, a little fuck bitch.” Snickered the voice, once more his legs were pulled apart as were his ass cheeks showing off his winching pink anal star. “Ah yes, your little pussy so small, untouched, and tight.”

There was the sound of something shuffling, as the man hummed. “But, we need to see just how much you can take, after all you’re gonna be squeezing that tight little pussy around my dick.” Something was being pushed against his hole, it felt thicker, and bigger than any of the fingers he had taken into his ass in previous dreams. The object touched his hole, and then jammed right into his ass pushing in deep and stopping just as something very big and almost round like pressed against his hole. “Ah, seems your pussy is tighter than I thought.” The man mussed. “But, I want to see if you can take it all!” With one violent thrust the object at the base of the toy forced its way into his ass.

Howling in pain Naruto tossed and turned trying to pull away from the invader to no avail.

“Oh, seems you can take it...when its small but what about.” The man’s hand moved down, towards the base of the toy. “When it gets bigger.” With a simple flick of a switch, the knot inside of Naruto’s ass began to inflate, slowly growing bigger and bigger inside of his ass gradually pushing against his inner walls as it grew. “Let’s see, how big does it have to get for you to reach your next climax.” 

Outside of the dream the cage slowly shrunk already passing half the size Naruto was to begin with, soon he would have nothing but a little red nub that was once a proud thick 10 inch cock.

The man chuckled, looking at Naruto as he was now. Simply moaning, whimpering, gasping, and whitering in place. No doubt, his ass was clenching around the knotted toy. His body glistening with sweat as his entire boy was singing in leasure. “So perfect, such a perfect little whore, I bet through all of this you’ve been enjoying it, all the pleasure, all the pain.” Chuckled the man. “This tight little pussy, squeezing a simple toy when then real thing is so close and yet oh so far away.” The man smacked his ass once more. “I bet you want it don't you, to have your pussy clenching around the perfect dick? The one that is gonna make sure that your hole is what I say it is the perfect pussy.” 

Letting out a mewling moan Naruto tried to look towards where he thought the voice was coming from. 

The voice chuckled, as the bindings that were holding him vanished. Letting Naruto drop on to the ground no not the ground into water. “ **Then come to me, come to me you little bitch come and kneel to your master.”** Called the voice, as the blindfold vanished leaving Naruto to see he was in a massive sewer like cavern. “ **Come to me, come to me.”**

Naruto stared in shock as before him was the Kyubii no Kitsune that had attacked 12 years ago. Said beast smirked down at him, crimson red eyes gleaming in sadistic joy. “ **Welcome to your new life.”**

  
  



	3. Chapter 03. Staking his claim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do not own Naruto

**Chapter 03. Staking His Claim**

Naruto could not help but try and cover himself in the presence of the demon lord Kyuubi but his cheeks were bright red.

Kurama smirked down at him, lips pulled back revealing rows upon rows of pearly white sharp teeth. Crimson red eyes gleaming with emotions that Naruto had no idea what they meant. “ **Now, now, what with this covering yourself?”** He purred, leaning against the cage door. “ **After all, you have nothing to hide from me at least nothing a little cock hungry, needy little whore like you that is.”**

Stammering Naruto tried to deny the accusations and seem threatening to the enormous fox demon. But all his bluster just made the fox laugh from behind the bars.

**“You think you can lie to me?”** Kurama barked with laughter, he hadn’t laughed this hard in ages. He would swear to the sage that he was going to bust his gut laughing this much. “ **You can deny it all you want, but I can see you for what you really are.”** Leaning down, Kurama’s eyes gazed into Naruto’s making the blonde squirm. “ **And what you are, is a needy, demanding, cock hungry, cum sucking, bitch boi. A bitch boi, with a tight little snatch between his legs one that has been craving cock so much its all you can dream about.”**

“Your wrong!” Naruto screamed at the massive fox even as his eyes locked onto the sheath of the massive cock just behind the bars.

Kurama glared at him, his crimson eyes gleaming with anger.  **“So, you think you can deny what you are? What your dreams have been telling you do you?”** He snarled, body gleaming with blood red colored energy. “ **It seems, I am going to teach you a lesson!”** From his body tendrils of pure blood red youkai snaked through the air and towards Naruto who tried to run but it was futile..

Naruto gasped as he was held aloft his body spread eagle by the tendrils of Red Chakra. The skin tingling from the touch making him moan loudly.

“ **If you think, for a moment that you can deny yourself of what you are then you are going to suffer for it.”** Smirked Kurama as he had one of his tendrils move towards the blondes cock and balls. “ **In fact, why don't we correct that shall we?”**

Naruto stared in horror as the first tendril pushed into his shrunken cock forcing a scream from his longs.

Kurama crackled, as another tendril moved downwards towards Naruto’s balls grasping them tightly. “ **Oh, does that hurt? Here let me give you something else!”** And with that, the tendril yanked down on Naruto’s balls pulling them away from his body and continued to pull them away stretching them out from his body until they were so stretched out that his balls were visible through the skin. “ **And now, for some more fun.”** More tendrils came from Kurama’s body only these ones formed into mouths large ones that latched on to Naruto's balls once they had inside of the tendrils long almost needle like tendril like tongues pushed poked at Narutos balls and then began to push right in to them pushing through the skin and directly into his balls. While the tendril inside of his cock shivered as it bulged and bubbled and grew sharp pointed spikes along it as it started thrusting into his small cocks piss slit. 

Naruto screamed in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain as his body shook making him groan and try to curl in on himself.

“ **Aw, does it hurt? I bet it does.”** Purred Kurama, as he had the needle like tendrils push in deeper into his balls. When they did pull back, Kurama flexed one of his tails and right before Naruto’s eyes the tendrils constricted around his cock and then they completely crushed his balls right before his eyes, while two other tendrils moved into his cock and ass and started to thrust in and out growing bigger, longer, and thicker as it moved as the base of it began to bulge forming into a very familiar looking toy. 

As the Toy pushed in Naruto moaned loudly his head thrown back as his hole swallowed the familiar looking dildo.

As the tendrils fucked Narutos cock and his ass, the knotted dildo like tendril in his ass grew more and more , expanding getting bigger, longer, wider pushing his ass open further and further, gaining more and more mass as inch after inch of the cock pushed deeper into his ass and soon a bulge could be seen poking around in his stomach showing just how big the dildo was growing, but it didn’t stop there as Kurama had it fuck him even deeper forcing its way deeper into Naruto as he soon watched the blondes throat bulge as he began gagging and gasping as his mouth was forced open and to Naruto’s shock the dildo pushed out right through his mouth.

Naruto was completely at the mercy of the towering fox unable to do anything but take what the fox dealt out.

**“This is what you are, and what you are going to be.”** Chuckled Kurama.  **“You are my perfect little slut, the perfect little whore, the bitch to the mighty Nine tailed fox, the slut to satisfy my every needs, when I want your ass-no when I want that pussy, this boi cunt you are gonna give it to me.”** The dildo has successfully pushed all the way through Naruto, the knot vanishing inside of his ass while the head would pop out of his mouth as the thrust from both ends continued. 

Moaning Naruto felt an orgasm building in his loins as his body was assaulted from three directions

The knotted dildo had managed to pop the knot into Naruto’s urethral slamming the knot in and out of his cock with everything it had pounding away. As it slammed into Naruto’s cock, the enlarged dildo was constantly smashing against his prostate over and over again with crushing force that sent tidal waves of pleasure through his body.  **“You feel it bitch? You feel the need? The desire to cum? Then go on, fucking experience the one thing you’ve been denied, cum for me right here and now cum for your master bitch. Be a perfect little cock craving, cum sucking little bitch and cum.”**

Groaning Naruto experience the most powerful orgasm of his life it was so strong it caused his whole body to seize up and him to blackout. And woke up, he wasn’t in a massive swear like place being held captive by the Kyubi and being fucked up his ass and up his cock. He was sweating, he was blushing, but more importantly he was turned on. Groaning, he threw off his blankets only to gasp as a sudden bolt of pleasure raced through his body. Looking down, he was shocked to see the cage around his cock had changed, looking just like the massive knotted dildo that had been fucking his cock in his dream, but it was real the dildo was inside of his cock and was smashed right against his prostate sending bolt after bolt of pleasure through his body making it hard for him to move as he felt the pleasure of a climax but nothing came out not that it would.

A shiver ran up his spine, as he heard that laugh that oh so familiar laugh that had him whimpering.  **“Did you think you’d escape? That it was a dream? Oh no no no.”** Kurama’s voice said.  **“You are mine, and your training has only just begun.”**


End file.
